Mornings
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: A nice fluffy little Yullen morning :) How nice, TONS OF FLUFF! please R&R! .


Hello there im back with a new Yullen fanfic! Omg...I FREAKNG LOVE this couple! OTP FOR LIFE 333 Allen and Kanda are so SMEXEH! Well here ya go, some fluffy fanservive, ENJOY! :3

Allen Walker slowly opened his eyes as he felt that torturing beam of light escaping from his bedroom window. Why of all places did the sunlight have to land directly on his bed? It was terrible. Absolutely awful. His eyes felt like they were burning as he they strained to adjust to the light.

Unfortunatly, the blanket had come down a bit off of Allen and Kanda, Allen shivered.

"God dammit, why is it so cold in my room all the time?", he thought to himself.

Allen looked up and smiled to himself as his eyes rested on the face of his lover, drinking in the beautiful sight of all his features.

Kanda was still sleeping, his mouth parted ever do slightly, with his hair falling around his face and the pillow, as well as cascading on the blanket.

So to regain that warmth that Allen loved so much, he snuggled more into Kanda's muscular chest. With that he gained a content sigh from Kanda as he did so.

"Quit moving...Moyashi..." , Kanda said drowsily as he placed his arm securely around Allen's waist, pulling him even closer.

"Someone's grumpy...and it's Allen BaKanda!", Allen whisper-yelled to Kanda.

Kanda just ignored him and went back to sleep, and Allen suddenly felt drowsy and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of another being beside him.

Kanda awoke first this time and looked over at the alarm clock that said it was 9:34. "Hmph...I guess we could wake up now. Maybe I'll just mess with him for a bit.", that's when Kanda gave an evil grin. "Heh heh, this should be amusing.", Kanda thought.

Kanda then leaned towards Allen's delicious lips and placed a kiss there. When he pulled back, Allen had opened his eyes widely and practically yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!", while a blush crept up to his cheeks.

In a monotone voice, Kanda said, "I'm just trying a new way to wake you up before you slept the whole day, ever try a thank you? Che, Moyashi's will be Moyashi's I guess."

Apparently Allen was not amused.

"Why do you ALWAYS call me Moyashi? I'm just not that damn short! Is it so hard to say my name, or do you just not like my name? Is that it?", Allen asked furiously.

"Che."

"Well?"

Kanda sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, "Have I ever said I didn't like your name? No, I haven't. Moyashi is my nickname for you, and it's hilarious to see your reactions. Nobody else calls you Moyashi but me, because your _my_ Moyashi, _Allen_.", he added the Allen part seductively.

Allen's blush grew darker and Kanda was fighting the urge not to take the boy's face and kiss is senseless, yet he remained somewhat calm.

"Y-you calmed me Allen..."

Kanda gave a deep chuckle, "Why yes, yes I did my little Moyashi haha.", he laughed as he kissed Allen on his nose.

Allen whispered, "I love you, Yuu.", and smiled as he did so.

Kanda smiled back, and said, "I love you too, my little Moyashi."

Ever since they had started dating, Allen had the privelige of calling Kanda, Yuu. But on the condition of only calling him that when they were alone of course.

Allen then leaned in and kissed Kanda. Allen entangled his cursed hand in Kanda luscious locks of dark cobalt, and Kanda encircled in arm around the boy tighter. Their lips moving in perfect synch, Allen parted his mouth ever so slightly, and Kanda's tongue immediately made it's way into his moist cavern.

Allen pulled back and smiled brightly at Kanda, and Kanda just smirked.

Allen lay his head back on the pillow and lifted his left hand, and Kanda closed is eyes as Allen started tracing every part of his face. From his forehead, down to his nose, to his soft lips, then chin, then his hand made it's way to a lock of Kanda's hair.

He took that lock and started twirling it his in finger, then Allen started running his fingers through Kanda's locks, loving the feeling of how soft his hair was between his fingers. Earning a light moan from Kanda as he did just that.

Allen giggled, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair, Yuu?"

Kanda smiled ever so slightly, "No, I don't believe you have." Kanda felt Allen pull his back, immediately missing the wonderful sensation.

"Yuu?", Allen asked with a troubled look.

"What's wrong, Moyashi?", Kanda asked worried.

Allen decided to ignore the "Moyashi" comment and asked, "Do you think my eye and arm are ugly or embarrassing?"

"No, absolutely not.", Kanda said immediately.

"How come? Lots of people have told me it's weird and I've definitely been bullied for it. Don't you hate it?", Allen questioned.

"I've never hated it, I believe your eye and arm are what make you, you and I think they make you even more beautiful. Besides, if it wasn't for this eye and arm, I probably wouldn't have met you, and my life wouldn't be as amazing as it is now.", Kanda said placing his hand on Allen's cheek.

Allen felt a tear escape and smiled and leaned his face into Kanda's hand.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, it's part of a samurai's honor to never lie."

"Thank you, Yuu. You're so amazing. Lots of times I feel like I don't deserve you, I love you so much though, I don't think I'd be able to live without you."**, **

Allen blushed and looked away.

Kanda would have none of that though, so he gently but firmly grabbed Allen's chin and slowly planted a kiss upon Allen's delectable lips. Allen deepened the kiss as Kanda sat up and placed his Moyashi in his lap and ran his fingers through the snowy white soft hair, while Allen's arms slowly snaked around Kanda's neck.

Kanda then pulled back before attacking Allen's neck hungrily, placing little butterfly kisses down his neck, as Allen escaped a moan from his throat. But was stopped by a VERY annoying shirt which stopped his way from all contact from the toned chest.

"This shirt is really hindering me."' Kanda growled playfully.

"Haha, oh my bad.", Allen giggled as he took off his shirt and flung it somewhere in his room.

Kanda almost drooled looking at the delicious muscular chest of his lover.

Allen smirked, "Like what you see?"

He immediately started kissing and licking down Allen's chest. Little moans came from Allen, as Kanda "tortured" him like this.

"K-Kanda...how do you do this to me?", Allen whispered seductively.

Kanda moaned as he pushed his little Moyashi down so that he was on top of him. He leaned down and kissed his little nose. Pulled back, and stared into Allen's bright, beautiful eyes.

"You don't know half of what your doing to me just right now, Allen.", Kanda whispered into Allen's ear then he licked the shell of it. He smirked as he looked at how cute Allen was when he blushed deeply.

"BaKanda stop making me blush, it's embarrassing.", Allen pouted.

Kanda kept his smirk as he whispered, "I think it's adorable, please enflame me more with that face of yours."

Allen's blush darkened even more if that was even possible. Kanda took his lips with his own and kissed him gently. Whispering sweet nothings in between each kiss and each gasp for more oxygen.

"W-why are you teasing me Y-Yuu?, Allen exhaled breathily.

"Your reactions are the absolute best, my love", Kanda said as he hungrily kissed the younger exorcist again.

Allen was now rubbing his hands all over Kanda's ripped chest and toned arms, loving the feeling of the heat on his soft hands.

By now, Kanda's long hair had fallen on either side of the couple, like a dark blue curtain, like it was secluding them from the outside world. Allen giggled a bit as the ends tickled his shoulders, arms, and chest.

Kanda pulled back, puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Allen flushed pink, "Hehe, your hair...it's tickling me!"

Kanda gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down Allen's whole body. The dark haired exorcist leaned down to give the younger teen a heated kiss.

Allen, losing himself in Kanda's kisses, reached up to grip the other man's face and brought them closer together.

Kanda pulled away ever so slightly, and moved his lips to his both of Allen's eyelids and kissed them both.

And with that, the snowy haired boy enclosed his arms around his lover in a gentle, compassionate embrace. Kanda, returning the gesture, smiled and sat them both up and turned around Allen in his lap so that his back was facing Kanda.

Allen then brought Kanda's hand down to his knee so he could entwine his fingers with the older exorcist's. The white haired boy leaned himself into his older lover as he sighed happily while Kanda's other arm pulled younger one closer to him.

The albino laughed, "Haha hey Yuu, remember how Lavi and Lenalee found out about us? That was an interesting day huh?"

"Che."

"Yeah, I remember that day. Baka Usagi."

"Hey now Yuu, c'mon he's our friend."

"Maybe YOUR friend, but to me he's stupid Usagi that I wish I could slice up into a million pieces", Kanda twitched as he thought of what the redhead did that day.

Oh yes, he could recall everything and really, EVERYTHING that happened that day.

To begin, Allen and Kanda decided to meet outside for lunch that day, since they couldn't really ever sit together at lunch in the cafeteria without getting strange looks from everybody, expecting the pair of exorcists to have sliced each others throats out if they sat next to each other, let alone at the same table.

They sat together underneath one of the huge trees near the Order, one that had large branches that almost hid them from any view of someone looking out one of the many windows.

Kanda was leaning against the trunk of the dark mahogany wood of the tree while Allen had lay his head in the dark haired exorcist's lap. Kanda, putting his arms behind his head, breathed in the cool fall air as the wind blew softly in their direction.

The older teen reached one hand down to stroak the albino's soft hair, loving the feeling of how it felt between his fingers. Allen smiled and sighed as he did so.

"Hey Yuu?"

"Yeah, Moyashi?"

"When do you think we should tell everybody about us?"

"Do you really want to? I mean, I guess it's fine by me. Whenever you want is fine, just make sure you tell me when you're going to do it."

"Okay", Allen smiled.

Little did the two know that a certain redhead and long haired female were watching them and hearing every word they said, from behind a large bush.

Lavi practically yelled, "Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan are going out?!"

"Shhh! Don't be so loud, Lavi they'll hear you!"

Lavi blushed, "Oh right heh heh, sorry."

Going to back to Allen and Kanda, "Yuu...I love you so much."

Kanda blushed slightly, they hadn't been going out long so he wasn't as used to Allen's love declarations quite yet. Yet still, the samurai kept his calm, composed look.

He smirked and leaned down and whispered into the younger teen's ear, "I love you too, Allen."

Allen then blushed a dark red and sat up, "K-Kanda..."

Kanda couldn't help himself, the Moyashi was too damn cute, so he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to the white haired boy's. Allen gave a soft moan and entangled his hands in Kanda's dark blue locks, while the older exorcist wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

That, was when both Lavi and Lenalee flushed pink.

"Uh...eh..well then...", Lavi stated nervously.

Lenalee just smiled, a little creepily, "Awwww they're so cute together!"

Lavi stared at her wide-eyed, "Lenalee-chan you're scaring me."

Allen was the first to pull back, much to both of their displeasures. "Well, we should probably head back"

"Mmmm but I'd much rather stay with you here Moyashi...", Kanda said lowly as he nibbled on Allen's ear.

Allen's blush rose to his cheeks again, "K-Kanda...stop...c-come on we have to get b-back..."

Kanda sighed and pulled back, "Alright as you wish my little Moyashi princess"

"Hey! My name's not Moyashi it's Allen! And I'm not a princess either!", Allen pouted as he crossed his arms.

Kanda just laughed and kissed the top of the albino's head. "Let's go haha."

When they got to the entrance, Allen went inside first, Kanda following him. "Alright Yuu, well...would you like to go to my room or yo-"

But he was cut off by a certain redhead running and yelling down the halls, "GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY?! ALLEN CHAN AND YUU CHAN ARE DATING!"

That's when Kanda lost it as his hand itched for Mugen. "Why that little!" Allen didn't have any time to stop him before Kanda had grabbed his sword and started chasing the Usagi down the hall. That's when Lavi turned around and saw the dark haired samurai coming towards him.

"Oh shit!", he yelled wide-eyed.

"Yeah that's right oh shit! Any last words Baka Usagi!?", he growled.

"AHHHHHHH ALLEN CHAN HELP ME!"

Meanwhile this was happening, Allen had decided to go back to the cafeteria for some more food, he figured it'd be a while before they calmed down. He talked with Lenalee and Komui and Krory and Miranda and everybody else about his and Kanda's new relationship that had started about 2 months prior to that day.

Much to Allen's surprise, they were all happy for the new couple and congratulated Allen. Espescially Lenalee, and Allen couldn't figure out why it had made her so giddy, but he decided to leave that subject alone.

And now, everybody knew about there relationship and were used to it. You think they would be after almost a year.

"Hehe, it was funny to see you chasing down Lavi with that hilarious angry expression on your face hahahaahah!", Allen laughed, snapping Kanda out of the flashback and making him smile, just a little.

Kanda laughed along with him, and eventually when their laughter died down, the older one asked, "So how about you and I go grab something to eat hmm?", as he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

As he asked, they heard a low grumble coming from Allen's stomach, and the white haired boy blushed a deep red.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes.", Kanda laughed.

Allen got off of Kanda and the two changed into there normal day clothes and headed down the the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"I believe I'll make it through this life, as long as I have him by my side", the two thought and smiled, looking at the other.

So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let meh know please! I'm open to reviews :) I want to know your opinions so I can make my stories better! ^^ Thanks for reading, till next time...

Ja~!


End file.
